


[podfic] And the Whole World Waiting

by growlery



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Christy Being Awesome, Cover Art, Erica Being Awesome, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her name is on the masthead, up at the top. Erica Albright, co-founder, right beside the ubiquitous Christina Lee, founder and CEO.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] And the Whole World Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the Whole World Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471783) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?xf55c2da2xp7w9c)  
mp3 / 24:11 / 22.1MB


End file.
